Interviews
by Kuro-hagi
Summary: En exclu les interviews de vos couples KnB préférés vues dans magazine WouTube, 'Indiscrétion', retranscrites ici. Vous saurez tout ! Les détails croustillants sur leur vie de couple, leurs fantasmes... Ames sensibles s'abstenir ! [Le dernier interview publié : Kuroko et Akashi]
1. Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 02/12/2017

 **Genre:** Romance - Yaoi

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** L'interview du plus beau couple de Kuroko No Basket : Aomine et Kagami !

Oui ! L'AoKaga/KagaAo vaincra !

Hm… Pardon excusez-moi je m'égare (ou pas) !

J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira, ça m'a amusé moi en tout cas !

 **Remerciements:** Merci à PerigrinTouque pour la relecture ! ^_^

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki interview of a gay couple**

 **.**

 **L'interview EXCLUSIVE de Kagami Taiga et Aomine Daiki pour notre magazine WouTube, 'Indiscrétion', retranscrite ici dans notre magazine papier. Vous aurez des détails croustillants sur leur vie de couple, des regards langoureux et beaucoup de bonne humeur.**

 **.**

 **Interviewer : Bonjour Kagami-san, Aomine-san.** **Je travaille pour le magazine 'Indiscrétion' disponible sur WouTube.**

Kagami : Bonjour.

Aomine : 'Jour.

Interviewer : C'est vraiment un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Comme tous vos fans je me pose énormément de questions sur votre vie privée, toutes plus indiscrètes les unes que les autres. Nous avons donc fait un petit sondage auprès de nos auditeurs… Et nous avons rassemblés trente questions, auxquelles aujourd'hui, vous avez accepté de répondre. J'ai l'honneur d'être la personne qui vous posera toutes ces questions ! _*rire niais et parle un peu dans sa barbe*_ Uhuhu j'en mouille déjà ma petite culotte. _*reprend son sérieux*_ bien. Vous êtes prêts ?

Kagami : Let's go.

Aomine : _*hoche la tête*_

 _._

 **Question 1 :**

 **Interviewer : Alors ma première question est très banale. Et beaucoup de vos fans pensent connaître la réponse mais… Je la pose quand même. Dans votre couple qui cuisine ?**

Kagami : Sans surprise. Moi.

Aomine : Taiga. _*sourire et coup d'œil complice à Kagami*_ Et il le fait bien.

.

 **Question 2:**

 **Interviewer :** _ ***toute émoustillée***_ **Oh mon dieu ce regard.** _ ***se tourne vers les caméras***_ **Vous l'avez bien ?** _ ***on confirme retourne vers les deux garçons***_ **Hm… pardon. Donc ma deuxième question. Qui fait le ménage ?**

Kagami : _*éclate de rire*_ Moi… mais Dai m'aide beaucoup.

Aomine : _*soupire*_ Si je l'aide pas… il fait la grève du sexe.

.

 **Question 3 :**

 **Interviewer :** _ ***rigole***_ **J'adore !** _ ***s'évente***_ **ok ok. Hm… Qui fait les courses ?**

 _ ***échange de regards***_

Kagami : Nous deux.

Aomine : ça dépend qui rentre en premier… si j'ai envie d'un truc particulier je fais les courses pour que Taiga puisse préparer… Mais ça nous arrive souvent de les faire ensemble.

.

 **Question 4 :**

 **Interviewer :** _ ***qu'ils sont meugnons***_ **Bien. Bien. Alors quelle est la soirée de couple parfaite pour vous ?**

Kagami : Un bon repas…

Aomine : _*l'interrompt*_ cuisiné par Tai

Kagami : _*rigole*_ … un match de basket à la télé avec massage de Dai, parce qu'il fait juste les massages les plus merveilleux du monde.

Aomine : _*sourit*_ massage qui dérape : pour une soirée VRAIMENT parfaite.

.

 **Question 5 :**

 **Interviewer :** _ ***rigole bêtement***_ **Ok. Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons. Hm… Qui a fait le premier pas ?**

Kagami : _*sans hésiter*_ Dai

Aomine : _*sourit*_

Interviewer : Allez donnez-nous un peu plus de détails !

Kagami : _*regard vers son compagnon*_

Aomine : C'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas… Mais c'est Taiga qui m'a avoué le premier être amoureux de moi.

.

 **Question 6 :**

 **Interviewer :** _ ***un peu frustrée par cette réponse trop courte mais n'insiste pas… pour l'instant***_ **Vous êtes bi ou gay ?**

Kagami : Gay.

Aomine : … _*hésite*_ J'crois que je suis Taigasexuel

Kagami : _*rit*_

Interviewer : Là il faut nous donner plus d'explication !

Aomine : _*regarde son amant en souriant tendrement*_ Notre relation n'a pas toujours été facile. A la base, je préfère les femmes. Mais quand on s'est séparé, lors d'une période particulièrement difficile… Impossible de laisser quelqu'un d'autre me toucher. J'en conclus donc… Que le seul spécimen humain qui puisse me satisfaire aujourd'hui c'est Tai.

Interviewer : Oh my god ! C'est une très belle déclaration d'amour ! _*facepalm*_ Sauf qu'on parle de sexe.

Kagami : Moi elle me va très bien cette déclaration. C'est mon Dai quoi.

.

 **Question 7 :**

 **Interviewer : Depuis quand sortez-vous ensemble ?**

Kagami : Dernière année du lycée. C'était au printemps. Deux semaines avant que je parte pour les USA.

Aomine : …

 **Question 8 :**

 **Interviewer : Depuis quand vivez-vous ensemble ?**

Kagami : Officiellement depuis notre retour des USA. En réalité, aux states comme Dai était en chambre étudiante il venait squatter mon appart'.

Aomine : …

.

 **Question 9 :**

 **Interviewer : Vous vous disputez beaucoup ?**

Kagami : Non pas vraiment.

Aomine : On se dispute pas… même si c'est vrai qu'au début on avait du mal à communiquer…. On ne se disputait pas pour autant.

Interviwer : Pourtant… avant de sortir ensemble vous étiez rivaux. Vous vous disputiez tout le temps.

Aomine : _*se gratte la nuque*_ On se testait. Et on se cherche toujours un peu… mais on se dispute pas vraiment.

.

 **Question 10 :**

 **Interviewer : Est-ce que vos familles sont au courant pour votre couple ?**

Kagami : Oui.

Aomine : Oui.

.

 **Question 11 :**

 **Interviewer : Ok. Et comment ont-ils pris la nouvelle pour votre couple ?**

Kagami : _*hausse les épaules*_ Mon père sait depuis longtemps que je suis gay. Il n'a pas été surpris que je lui présente un mec. Et encore moins que ce soit Dai. Il savait que je l'admirais et on a la même passion pour le basket.

Aomine : _*se gratte la nuque*_ Ben moi… Comme je suis passé direct à l'étape. 'Salut papa, maman je vous présente mon petit ami'... ça a été un peu chaud. Mais maintenant ils adorent Tai et c'est cool.

.

 **Question 12 :**

 **Interviewer : Quel trait de caractère vous aimez le plus chez votre petit ami ?**

Aomine : _*devance sans hésiter Kagami*_ Sa sincérité, son honnêteté

Kagami : _*blush mais sourit*_

Interviewer : Vous pouvez expliciter ?

Aomine : Taiga est la personne la plus honnête que je connaisse. S'il ne l'était pas… Il ne m'aurait jamais avoué ses sentiments et je ne vivrais pas un tel bonheur aujourd'hui.

Kagami : _*facepalm, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles*_ Dai ! Dis pas des trucs comme ça… c'est gênant.

Aomine : C'est vrai.

Interviewer : _*amusé*_ Mais vous êtes plutôt du genre honnête vous aussi Aomine-san.

Aomine : Non. C'est différent. Déjà je m'améliore beaucoup depuis que je suis avec lui… mais longtemps je me suis beaucoup menti à moi-même. Et pour les trucs vraiment important… qui pourrait me faire paraître faible… J'ai beaucoup de mal.

Interviewer : Eh bien merci pour cette honnêteté ci. Kagami-san ? Le trait de caractère que vous préférez chez Aomine-san ?

Kagami : _*sourit*_ sa générosité, au sens large. Dai n'est pas avare, il offre beaucoup de lui-même pour les personnes qu'il aime.

.

 **Question 13 :**

 **Interviewer : Et maintenant quel trait de caractère vous détestez chez lui ?**

Kagami : _*rigole*_ Aucun. Il n'y a rien que je déteste. Mais j'aime moins qu'il soit… bordélique.

Aomine : Hey ! J'fais des efforts quand même !

Kagami : J'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais uniquement parce que je te menace !

Interviewer : Et vous Aomine-san ?

Aomine : _*se gratte la nuque et rougit*_ hmm… _*marmonne un truc incompréhensible*_

Interviewer : Désolé mais je n'ai pas compris.

Aomine : _*soupire*_ Rien. J'le trouve parfait.

Kagami : _*rougit, ému et se cache le visage dans ses mains*_ tu es obligé de dire des trucs comme ça ?!

Aomine : Mais c'est vrai ! Et c'était le but de cette interview.

.

 **Question 14 :**

 **Interviewer :** _ ***rigole***_ **Ok. Quelle est la chose que vous préférez qu'il vous fasse ? En dehors du sexe pour l'instant.**

Kagami : un massage ! Dai est juste trop doué ! Il a des mains de fée !

Aomine : _*sourit*_ Evidemment il y'a ses teriyaki burgers qui sont à tomber… mais si je dois choisir vraiment un truc… un baiser.

Kagami : _*surpris, mais un peu ému de la réponse de son petit ami rosit*_

 _._

 **Question 15 :**

 **Interviewer : Qui est le plus romantique ?**

Kagami : Dai.

Aomine : Moi. Mais Taiga l'est lui aussi.

.

 **Question 16 :**

 **Interviewer : Quel est SON plat préféré ?**

Kagami : Teriyaki burger

Aomine : Cheeseburger

 _*rires*_

 _._

 **Question 17 :**

 **Interviewer : Quel est le moment de vos journées de couple que vous préférez ?**

Kagami : Hm… j'aime beaucoup de choses… Mais je crois que ce que j'aime le plus c'est m'endormir avec lui. Déjà… sur les périodes où nos horaires ne sont pas du tout compatibles, dormir ensemble c'est parfois le seul moment que nous passons à deux. Et puis partager nos nuits, je trouve que c'est assez symbolique de la signification d'être en couple, de vivre ensemble… Et enfin Dai est très câlin, même s'il n'en a pas l'air… et j'aime comme il se blottit contre moi pour s'endormir.

Aomine : _*sourit*_ C'est vrai que j'aurai pu choisir ce moment aussi, j'aime vraiment dormir dans les bras de Taiga. _*réfléchit*_ Mais, je dirais… Quand on prend notre douche et notre bain ensemble… Le fait de partager un bain ou une douche, c'est aussi un symbole de notre intimité. Taiga est le seul avec lequel j'ai fait ça depuis mes parents quand j'étais gosse. Et puis pour nous c'est un moment de détente et d'échanges. _*rigole*_ on a pris beaucoup de décisions importantes dans le bain.

Interviewer : Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?

Aomine : Euh… Notre retour au Japon. De vivre ensemble… D'annoncer notre relation à nos amis… Et sûrement d'autres encore.

.

 **Question 18 :**

 **Interviewer : Ok ! Là je vois votre côté romantique. Quel est le plus beau cadeau qu'il vous ait fait ?**

Kagami : Un cadeau matériel ?

Interviewer : _*grand sourire*_ Eh bien disons les deux ?

Kagami : Accepter de me suivre aux US. Et sa paire de basket pour que je gagne la Winter Cup.

Aomine : _*rigole*_ ouais mais là on était pas encore ensemble !

Kagami : C'est pour ça que c'est le plus beau. C'était ton premier cadeau.

Aomine : La première fois qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Et… la clé de son appart.

.

 **Question 19 :**

 **Interviewer :** _ ***émotion***_ **Vous êtes si mignons ! Quelle particularité physique vous aimez le plus chez lui ?**

Kagami : _*regarde son amant comme s'il cherchait une réponse*_ Hm… Son sourire… sa nuque et son dos magnifiquement sculpté.

Aomine : _*sourit*_ Ses yeux et… son cul !

Kagami : Bah voyons ! Venant de toi de toute façon...

Aomine : Désolé ! Mais tu as un cul magnifique c'est comme ça !

Kagami : _*rigole*_

 _._

 **Question 20 :**

 **Interviewer : Qu'est-ce que vous trouvez mignon/craquant chez l'autre ?**

Aomine : Quand il laisse échapper des mots en anglais. J'adore sa voix… mais quand il parle anglais elle se module différemment et c'est HYPER sexy. Il aime beaucoup jurer en anglais. _*rit*_

Kagami : Qu'il soit très demandeur de câlins. _*reprend pour clarifier*_ Euh… je parle bien de câlins chastes ? Pas de câlins sexuels. Ça aussi il aime beaucoup… mais c'est pas de ceux-là dont je parlais.

.

 **Question 21 :**

 **Interviewer :** _ ***rigole***_ **On a bien compris. Avez-vous eu le coup de foudre ? C'est tellement électrique entre vous...**

Kagami : Non. C'était pas un coup de foudre. La première fois que je l'ai vu oui je l'ai trouvé canon. Mais je tombe pas amoureux d'un mec juste parce qu'il est beau… Surtout quand après il m'insulte. Non. Ça s'est fait doucement. Son basket m'hypnotisait. L'affronter me procurait des sensations grisantes. Et à force de jouer ensemble… D'avoir des amis communs, particulièrement Kuroko, on a commencé à se voir fréquemment… Aomine venait de plus en plus fréquemment chez moi. Je sais pas trop quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais attiré par lui physiquement et que je voulais le voir toujours plus souvent.

Aomine : _*se frotte la nuque*_ Pas un coup de foudre non plus. Mais j'ai réalisé un peu plus violemment ce que je ressentais. J'ai surpris Tai avec un mec, son petit ami à l'époque. J'ignorais qu'il était gay… Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a choqué sur le moment. Non. J'étais furieux… Furieux parce que je voulais pas que Taiga voit un autre gars que moi aussi intimement. J'étais jaloux et ça m'a fait un choc. Le fait que Tai soit gay… au final j'ai jamais eu le temps de m'en étonner.

.

 **Question 22 :**

 **Interviewer : ça m'amène à la question suivante… ça tombe bien. Comment avez-vous commencé à sortir ensemble ?**

Kagami : _*sourit un peu gêné*_ Ok… OK on a dit qu'on jouait le jeu. Hm… Donc je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de Dai. Et environs six mois plus tard, j'ai eu cette opportunité de partir aux US. Dai… était vraiment important pour moi. Il est une des premières personnes que j'ai prévenues de mon départ. On a fait un basket comme presque chaque soir. Et à la fin de notre match, je lui ai annoncé que je partais. Ça a plombé l'ambiance évidemment. J'avais prévu de lui dire aussi que je l'aimais et que je voyais ça comme une occasion pour moi d'oublier mes sentiments qui commençaient à me faire souffrir. Mais j'ai pas pu. On est rentré chacun chez soi… un peu abasourdi. Et puis, j'ai regretté de rien lui avoir dit alors je lui ai envoyé un message pour lui expliquer.

Aomine : _*sourit tendrement en regardant son petit ami. Ses doigts glissent doucement sur son avant-bras.*_ Quand je suis sorti de ma douche et que j'ai lu son message, je suis resté un moment sous le choc. Je savais que j'étais amoureux, mais j'aurais jamais osé lui avouer, comme il l'avait fait aussi simplement. Je n'ai rien répondu pendant trois jours. Il me manquait tellement, mais j'avais juste pas les couilles d'aller lui dire que c'était réciproque, et ça faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais pas y croire. Combien de fois, j'ai écris un message, effacé, réécris… Finalement, il m'a renvoyé un message en s'excusant, me disant qu'il ne voulait pas que ça change quoique ce soit et où il me demandait que je lui accorde un dernier match avant son départ. Ça m'a mis furieusement en colère. J'ai débarqué chez lui sans prévenir et j'ai laissé éclater ma colère.

Kagami : _*sourire et regard nostalgique*_ Ouais… Je me souviendrais toujours de sa réponse. 'Comment ça tu veux pas que ça change quoique ce soit ? J'suis pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça ? Je veux que ça change ! Je veux être avec toi ! J'veux pas que tu partes putain !' Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça, il avait l'air effrayé, triste et complètement perdu. Avoir dit tout ça l'a calmé et il m'a embrassé.

Interviewer : _*yeux brillants d'extase*_ Ce n'était pas gagné cette histoire ! Mais c'est SO CUTE !

Aomine : _*sourit fièrement*_ Je vous avais dit que sans son honnêteté, on en serait pas là. J'vous garantis qu'il n'aurait pas fallu compter sur moi pour bouger sans savoir que Tai m'aimait.

.

 **Question 23 :**

 **Interviewer : Bien passons aux choses moins mignonnes… Quel est l'endroit le plus… étrange où vous ayez fait l'amour ?**

Kagami : Sur la plage

Aomine : Nan, les toilettes d'une aire d'autoroute… Quand on s'est fait un roadtrip aux states.

Kagami : _*rigole*_ Ah oui ! Exact.

.

 **Question 24 :**

 **Interviewer : Quelle est votre marque de lubrifiant préférée ?**

Kagami : _*rigole*_ Peu importe celle disponible

Aomine : _*hausse les épaules*_

 _._

 **Question 25 :**

 **Interviewer : Avec ou sans préservatif ?**

Kagami : Sans. _*se tourne vers la caméra et ajoute d'une voix de professeur*_ Mais uniquement parce qu'on est en couple, que nous n'avons pas d'autres partenaires sexuels et qu'on a fait les tests avant bien-sûr.

Aomine : Indubitablement sans.

.

 **Question 26 :**

 **Interviewer : Hm… alors une question vraiment indiscrète… mais nous sommes là pour ça donc… Beaucoup de fans se déchirent à ce sujet. Dans un couple comme le votre de deux hommes dominants. Qui est** _ **seme**_ **? Qui est** _ **uke**_ **?**

Kagami : _*Gêné. Échange de regards plus que complices avec son petit ami*_ Hm… On échange.

Aomine : _*Rigole*_ Alors si c'est une question de savoir qui la met à qui… effectivement on le fait tous les deux. Mais en réalité c'est Taiga le _seme_ dans notre couple c'est évident. Déjà, même quand c'est moi qui le prends il aime être au-dessus. Et j'aime qu'il le soit. Et… je préfère quand il me la met.

.

 **Question 27 :**

 **Interviewer :** _ ***en PLS, le nez en sang et la culotte trempée***_ **Merci… pour ces réponses honnêtes. Hm… la suivante donc… Quelle est votre position préférée ?**

Kagami : _*fait la moue*_ Difficile de faire un choix… Mais globalement je préfère qu'on se fasse face. J'aime voir le visage de Dai quand on fait l'amour.

Aomine : _*sourit*_ Tout fait d'accord avec ta bite dans mon cul

Kagami : _*sourire attendrit*_

 _._

 **Question 28 :**

 **Interviewer :** _ ***a quitté son corps***_ **nnnnnniiieeeehhhh** _ ***se reprend***_ **pardon j'ai déconnecté quelques instants. Question suivante… Est-ce que vous aimez utiliser des accessoires ?**

Kagami : _*hoche négativement la tête*_ j'ai horreur de ça. _*fronce des sourcils menaçant envers son amant*_

Aomine : _*immense sourire*_ j'adorerai ! Mais Taiga n'aime pas ce genre de choses. Mais je lui en veux pas. Il accepte quand même de temps en temps ! Et il est tellement doué avec sa bouche, ses mains et sa bite que je suis entièrement satisfait.

.

 **Question 29 :**

 **Interviewer :** _ ***rigole***_ **Ok. Quand il s'agit de sexe. Qu'est-ce que d'après vous l'autre préfère que vous lui fassiez ?**

Kagami : _*rigole*_ J'hésite… Dai adore que le lui bouffe le cul.

Aomine : _*sourit*_ Exact.

Kagami : Mais il aime aussi juste me regarder…

Aomine : _*rigole*_ Pas faux. Choix difficile… surtout que tu kiffes que je te regarde en plus !

Kagami : _*gêné*_ Ouais.

Aomine : Hm… _*réfléchit à son tour*_ … Il adore que je lui lèche et morde les tétons.

Kagami : Vrai aussi.

.

 **Question 30 :**

 **Interviewer : Et que préférez-vous lui faire ?**

Kagami : _*réfléchit*_ La question est difficile… _*se gratte la tête vraiment embêté*_ J'aime juste lui donner du plaisir et tous les moyens sont bons. Je dirais que j'ai une préférence pour le faire avec ma bouche…

Aomine : _*sourit*_ Et tu es doué pour ça ! _*se passe une main dans les cheveux*_ J'aime lui faire une fellation. Parce que c'est un des rares moments où il me laisse entièrement maître de la situation… Je vous dis qu'il est le _seme_ et ça me va bien. Mais j'aime bien aussi m'occuper lui.

Kagami : _*rigole*_ Et toutes les fois où tu me masses ?

Aomine : Ah oui, mais là on parlait de trucs cochons !

 _*rires*_

 _._

 **Interviewer : Et nous voilà arrivé au bout de cette interview… Un immense merci à vous pour vos réponses honnêtes. J'espère que la curiosité de vos fans aura été satisfaite.**

Kagami : De rien. C'était un plaisir.

Aomine : J'suis un peu déçu je croyais qu'on aurait plus de questions cochonnes…

Kagami : _*tape sur la tête de son petit ami pour le réprimander*_ n'écoutez pas cet _Aho_ !

Interviewer : _*rigole*_ En tout cas, c'était vraiment un plaisir pour moi aussi. Et j'espère avoir l'occasion de vous convier pour une prochaine interview.

Aomine : On parlerait de cul cette fois ?

Kagami : _*le bâillonne*_ Ce serait évidemment avec grand plaisir.

Interviewer : _*immense sourire*_ Au revoir.

Kagami : Bye bye.

Aomine : Salut.


	2. Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijurou

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 25/03/2017

 **Genre:** Humour - Yaoi

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Spéciale dédicace pour Peri :)

 **Remerciements:** Merci à PerigrinTouque pour la relecture ! ^_^

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijurou interview of** **another gay couple**

 **Interviewer : Bonjour Akashi-sama, Kuroko-san. Je travaille pour le magazine 'Indiscrétion' disponible sur WouTube.**

Akashi * _regard perçant_ *: Bonjour.

Kuroko: Bonjour.

.

 **Interviewer : C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. A l'instar de l'interview que nous ont accordés Aomine-san et Kagami-san, nous avons rassemblé un ensemble de questions posées par vos fans, sur votre vie de couple et euh… quelques unes de ces questions sont un peu indiscrètes. Vous avez normalement accepté de jouer le jeu, mais bien entendu rien ne vous oblige à répondre.**

Akashi _*sourire bienveillant*_ : Akashi Seijurou n'a qu'une parole. Je répondrais.

Kuroko _*sourit poliment*_ : Aucun problème.

.

 **Question 1 :**

 **Interviewer : Alors ma première question est très banale. Et beaucoup de vos fans pensent connaître la réponse mais… Je la pose quand même. Faites-vous la cuisine ?**

Kuroko : _*Sourit*_ Bien-sûr. Seijurou est très bon cuisinier.

Akashi : _*Hoche la tête*_ Une des conditions de Tetsuya pour qu'on vive ensemble était que nous soyons chez nous, seuls. Pas d'étrangers, pas de cuisinier, pas de femmes de ménage, et que nous installions dans un appartement à taille humaine.

Kuroko : _*De son ton neutre habituel*_ Enfin malgré tout, notre appartement est immense pour le commun des mortels.

.

 **Question 2:**

 **Interviewer : _*un peu gênée… On sent une pointe de conflit là non ? Terrain glissant ? Hm… les ciseaux sont bien tous rangés ? Pas d'objets contondants à portée des mains de l'empereur ? Flippe un peu quand même*_ Euh... Donc ma deuxième question. Qui fait le ménage ?**

Kuroko : Moi… généralement. Je suis souvent à la maison. Mais Seijurou m'aide quand il est présent.

Akashi : _*sourire énigmatique*_ ça fait partie de notre… accord, lorsque nous nous sommes installés ensemble.

Interviewer : _*hésite… la curiosité est un vilain défaut*_ Peut-on en savoir un peu plus sur cet accord ?

Akashi : _*regarde son petit ami, pas du tout gêné*_ Tetsuya tu veux répondre ?

Kuroko : _*hausse les épaules avec indifférence*_ Lorsque Seijurou m'a demandé de m'installer avec lui, dans son manoir j'ai refusé. Il l'a évidemment mal pris. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus pendant trois semaines. Finalement, il a accepté de m'écouter. Je lui ai donc expliqué que je voulais une vie simple et surtout de l'intimité. Il a finalement cédé, au moins à l'essai. Sei-kun n'est pas très familier des tâches ménagères bien qu'il soit très ordonné et ne laisserait jamais ses affaires traîner. Donc il m'a donné son accord mais je devais me charger de toutes les tâches ménagères excepté la cuisine, qu'il a toujours apprécié faire. J'ai évidemment refusé. Je suis pour l'équité. J'accepte de prendre plus de choses à ma charge mais uniquement parce que j'ai plus de temps de libre. Malgré tout ce n'est pas sans une certaine compensation évidemment... D'ordre sexuel.

Interviewer : _*rougit violemment*_ Est-ce que… vous pouvez être plus précis ?

Akashi : _*sourire satisfait*_ Tetsuya a un appétit sexuel assez impressionnant. Il fait le ménage à condition que je le satisfasse tous les jours d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et si je l'aide. C'est à lui de faire quelque chose pour moi.

Kuroko : Et je me m'occupe aussi de toi pour chaque repas que tu prépares.

Akashi : _*acquiesce d'un hochement de tête*_

 _._

 **Question 3 :**

 **Interviewer : _*Saigne du nez et pose la question suivante en bégayant*_ Qu… Qui fait l-l-les courses ?**

Kuroko : Moi. Parce que mes horaires me le permettent plus facilement.

Akashi : ...

.

 **Question 4 :**

 **Interviewer : _*se reprend doucement*_ Quelle est la soirée de couple parfaite pour vous ?**

Kuroko : Un bon restaurant. Seijurou m'a fait découvrir la gastronomie et bien que j'aime une vie simple, j'apprécie qu'il m'emmène dans un luxueux restaurant. Et il est magnifique dans un costume trois pièces. Un film. J'apprécie particulièrement les films d'auteur. Et bien évidemment, la nuit doit se terminer sur des jeux sexuels particulièrement originaux.

Akashi : J'apprécie les soirées que nous passons chez nous. _*laisse voir une légère gêne, pour les fins observateurs, avant d'avouer quelque chose d'intime*_ Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Kuroko apprécie cette intimité. Je peux enlever le masque et c'est agréable d'être soi-même.

.

 **Question 5 :**

 **Interviewer : _*étonnée sourit attendrie par la réponse de l'empereur*_ Alors qui a fait le premier pas ?**

Akashi : Moi.

Interviewer : des détails peut-être ?

Kuroko : _*hausse les épaules*_ Après notre match contre Jabberworks, Seijurou m'a invité dans un restaurant et il m'a fait sa déclaration.

Interviewer : et ensuite ? Vous avez dit oui sans hésitation ?

Kuroko : Non. J'ai toujours attendu que Seijurou me fasse une déclaration. Cependant je devais m'assurer qu'il était prêt à assumer mes… hm… besoins sexuels.

Interviewer : _*rit un peu gênée*_ C'est à dire ? Vous avez des désirs si particuliers que ça ?

Kuroko : _*sourit*_ Oui. Je m'ennuie vite au lit… donc il faut faire preuve d'imagination. _Sextoys_ , jeux de rôle, bondage… et je ne supporte pas d'être dominé. Avant Seijurou j'appréciais énormément les _threesomes_. Mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que quelqu'un touche Sei. Donc j'ai arrêté. Mais il avait accepté d'y participer si nécessaire.

Interviewer : Oh… Ok. _*regarde Akashi qui reste imperturbable*_

Akashi : Néanmoins il arrive que Tetsuya couche avec d'autres et me demande de regarder. Ou qu'il invite d'autres à nous regarder. Mais il est effectivement très possessif et n'a jamais laissé personne me toucher.

Interviewer : _*En PLS*_

Kuroko : _*sourire amusé se tourne vers son petit ami*_ Je crois que tu as exagéré là.

Akashi : _*sourit et se penche vers l'interviewer*_ On plaisante. Je ne laisserai personne toucher Tetsuya non plus. En réalité, Tetsuya est juste difficile à satisfaire… dans le sens où il est un homme qui a peu d'appétit sexuel quand on ne sait pas le stimuler comme il faut. Il avait au contraire peur de ne pas pouvoir répondre à mes désirs. Mais finalement nous avons trouvé un terrain d'entente.

.

 **Question 6 :**

 **Interviewer : _*respire de nouveau. L'image de l'angélique Kuroko en avait presque pris un coup*_ Ok… Ok… Hm… Passons à la suite. Vous êtes bi ou gay ?**

Kuroko : Je ne sais pas. Je suis sorti avec des filles, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à coucher avec elle… D'où l'idée que je puisse ne pas satisfaire Sei-kun.

Akashi : Gay. Purement et simplement.

.

 **Question 7 :**

 **Interviewer : Depuis quand sortez-vous ensemble ?**

Kuroko : Depuis le match contre Jabberworks comme je l'ai dit plutôt. Nous avons longuement discuté ce soir-là et nous avons décidé de sortir ensemble.

Akashi : …

.

 **Question 8**

 **Interviewer : Depuis quand vivez-vous ensemble ?**

Kuroko : ça va faire deux ans.

Akashi : ...

.

 **Question 9 :**

 **Interviewer : Où vivez vous ?**

Akashi : A Tokyo.

Kuroko : ...

.

 **Question 10 :**

 **Interviewer : Y-a-t-il des tensions dans votre couple ?**

Kuroko : ça a été difficile au début. Mais plus maintenant, nous avons trouvé notre équilibre.

Akashi : ...

.

 **Question 11 :**

 **Interviewer : Est-ce que vos familles sont au courant de votre couple ?**

Kuroko : Oui.

Akashi : Oui.

.

 **Question 12 :**

 **Interviewer : L'acceptent-ils ?**

Kuroko : ça a été un peu difficile au début. Mes parents voulaient des petits enfants… Et n'étaient pas très ouverts. Mais ils se sont faits à l'idée. Le fait que Seijurou soit de la famille Akashi a beaucoup joué pour l'acceptation de la situation.

Akashi : _*regard blasé*_ Très mal. Si je n'étais pas fils unique et si je n'avais pas déjà autant d'influence… Mon père m'aurait destitué.

.

 **Question 13 :**

 **Interviewer : Quel trait de caractère aimez-vous le plus chez votre petit ami ?**

Kuroko : Son assurance.

Akashi : Sa ténacité.

Interviewer : * _sourit_ * Pouvez-vous préciser ?

Kuroko : Hm… Eh bien Sei-kun n'a jamais douté une seule seconde qu'il saurait me satisfaire.

Akashi : Sa ténacité parce que c'est elle qui m'a tout de suite plu chez lui. Il est un des rares qui osent s'opposer à moi et quand il le fait… Il ne flanche pas. Et notre vie ce serait certainement pas la même et parfois j'ose même penser, moins belle, s'il n'avait pas campé sur ses positions pour que nous vivions dans notre propre espace intime.

.

 **Question 14 :**

 **Interviewer : A l'inverse quel trait de caractère détestez-vous chez lui ?**

Kuroko : Sa trop grande fierté. Je suis obligé de lui tenir tête trop souvent.

Akashi : Sa ténacité. J'ai toujours du mal à le faire céder pour être le dominé.

.

 **Question 15 :**

 **Interviewer : Quelle est la chose que vous préférez qu'il vous fasse ? En dehors du sexe pour l'instant.**

Kuroko : Des desserts. Il me fait des gâteaux à la vanille à tomber. Il s'est même mis aux _milkshakes_ !

Akashi : J'aime quand Tetsuya le soir me fait la lecture. Il a une voix très agréable.

.

 **Question 16 :**

 **Interviewer : Qui est le plus romantique ?**

Akashi : * _léger sourire attendri pour son petit ami_ * Tetsuya.

Kuroko : ...

.

 **Question 17 :**

 **Interviewer : Quel est le moment de vos journées de couple que vous préférez ?**

Kuroko : Nous prenons notre bain ensemble et je crois que c'est l'un des moments que je préfère.

Akashi : Le réveil. Quand je peux observer Tetsuya dormir paisiblement.

.

 **Question 18 :**

 **Interviewer : Qui est le plus galant ?**

Kuroko : Seijurou.

Akashi : ...

.

 **Question 19 :**

 **Interviewer : Qui est le plus câlin de vous deux ?**

Kuroko : Seijurou.

Akashi : * _sourit_ * Étonnamment… Moi. Ça fait partie des choses que j'ai découverte sur moi en profitant de notre intimité.

.

 **Question 20 :**

 **Interviewer : Qui est le plus jaloux/possessif ?**

Kuroko : * _laisse échapper un petit rire_ * Encore… Seijurou.

Akashi : Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

.

 **Question 21 :**

 **Interviewer : Qu'est-ce que vous trouvez mignon/craquant chez l'autre ?**

Kuroko : Ses petites routines et manies. Seijurou est très maniaque, tout doit être à sa place il manipule toujours tout avec soin et je trouve ça charmant.

Akashi : Son regard quand il a envie de moi.

.

 **Question 22 :**

 **Interviewer : Avez-vous eu le coup de foudre ?**

Akashi : Oui.

Kuroko : Non. C'est difficile d'avoir le coup de foudre pour Sei-kun. Je suis tombé amoureux petit à petit.

.

 **Question 23 :**

 **Interviewer : Bien passons aux choses moins mignonnes… Combien de fois par semaine faites-vous l'amour ?**

Kuroko : Tous les jours où Akashi rentre à la maison.

Akashi : ...

.

 **Question 24 :**

 **Interviewer : Quel est l'endroit le plus… étrange où vous ayez fait l'amour ?**

Kuroko : On ne fait pas l'amour n'importe où. Je dois être dans le bon état d'esprit donc...

Akashi : Eh bien… Si dans notre cuisine peut être considéré comme étrange. Alors… dans notre cuisine.

.

 **Question 25 :**

 **Interviewer : Qui est _seme_ ? Qui est _uke_ ?**

Kuroko : * _sourit_ * Hm… Généralement je suis _uke_. Pour prendre vraiment du plaisir j'ai besoin que ma prostate soit stimulée… et longtemps. C'est pourquoi nous avons recours à quelques jouets. Mais… Je n'aime pas trop avoir l'impression d'être dominé. Donc je suis _uke_ mais c'est moi souvent qui domine le jeu.

Akashi : Même s'il accepte de plus en plus d'être totalement soumis à moi.

.

 **Question 26 :**

 **Interviewer : * _blush, imaginant l'innocent Kuroko jouer avec des sextoys_ * Donc… Vous aimez utiliser des accessoires ?**

Kuroko : Oui… c'est presque indispensable pour moi. C'est Seijurou qui en a eu l'idée. Il me faut beaucoup de stimulation, comme je le disais plus tôt.

Akashi : J'aime beaucoup les accessoires. Tetsuya n'en était pas friand. Mais à force de patience j'ai réussi à lui faire accepter et il y a pris goût.

Kuroko : Surtout que grâce à ça maintenant j'arrive à jouir.

.

 **Question 27 :**

 **Interviewer : Qu'est-ce que d'après vous l'autre préfère que vous lui fassiez ?**

Kuroko : Il aime que je le suce.

Akashi : * _approuve de la tête_ * Il aime que je l'embrasse.

.

 **Question 28 :**

 **Interviewer : * _Ouf ! L'innocence de Kuroko est presque sauve_ * Et que préférez-vous lui faire ?**

Kuroko : * _sourit_ * L'embrasser.

Akashi : Hm… J'aime… le travestir… en _maid_ surtout.

.

 **Question 29 :**

 **Interviewer : * _Oh ouiiiii, aimerait bien voir ça_ * Et euh… quels sont vos petites manies honteuses ?**

Kuroko : J'aime que Sei-kun me prenne en photo quand nous pratiquons nos jeux sexuels.

Akashi : J'aime bien le BDSM et Tetsuya est très réceptif. Mais comme ça laisse des marques nous n'en abusons pas.

.

 **Question 30 :**

 **Interviewer : * _Saigne du nez_ * Et euh… Pouvez-vous citer chacun un fantasme que vous avez réalisé ?**

Kuroko : J'ai toujours trouvé Seijurou sexy en _Kimono_. Mon fantasme était de le faire dans les sources d'un _onsen_ … Où Sei-kun porterait un _yukata_ sans rien dessous. Nous avons profité d'un _Onsen_ de la famille Akashi, que Seijurou a fait privatiser pour un week-end.

Akashi : Nous devrions le refaire d'ailleurs. C'était un week-end fort agréable. De mon côté, l'un des fantasmes que nous avons réalisé a été de de passer une soirée en amoureux dans bon restaurant puis d'aller voir un long opéra de trois heures, magnifique au demeurant… Et ce avec un _plug_ que je pouvais activer à ma convenance, dans l'intimité de Tetsuya. Et même lui en a été fort excité, malgré ces difficultés. Nous le reproduisons d'ailleurs régulièrement.

.

 **Interviewer : * _Bouffées de chaleur. Regarde Kuroko intensément. Avait-il en cet instant un plug dans le cul ?_ * Merci pour ces réponses honnêtes. Nous arrivons à la fin de cet interview. Merci d'avoir accepté d'y participer. Je suis sûre que vos fans seront ravis de toutes ses réponses.**

Kuroko : C'était un réel plaisir.

Akashi : Egalement. * _Il sourit_ * Et la réponse à la question que vous vous posez est oui.

Interviewer : * _mouille sa petite culotte_ *


End file.
